Karkat Vantas and a fucking cherry-red stone
by TashaLeway
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a wizard, comes to hogwarts were he meets a lot of new people. Will he be able to get a friend? Humanstuck. The game doesn't exist. Some of the characters will have stabdads. If you know Karkat, you will know that it is rated T thanks to his mouth.
1. Prolouge

Karkat Vantas and the fucking cherry-red stone.

**UPDATE****‼****!: Okay, I Just want to say, that I really good friend of mine, gave some really good ideas, how to make this fanfiction better. Yes, I am talking about you Scratchintime****‼****! This wonderful person does not have a profile here, but he does have one on Achieve of our own, so you can visit him there, and read his great stories! He also told me, that , fucked up a bit. Sometimes, there is missing space between two words, and I just want to say, that I have nothing to do with it; In my documents, there is no such mistakes. **

**And I have decided to not to let the characters' typing show, when they are speaking. I will only let the typing show, when they are writing something. Okay?**

**I do not want to repeat this update the next chapters, so deal with this one, okay? I do not know, if you can see the differences, but they are there!**

**(A/N): I just want to tell you all that this is my first fan fiction (ever!) so please review and tell me, if there is something I'm doing wrong(!) also if I am making the characters wrong. I need all the help I can get!**

**Karkat and some of the other characters from Homestuck are humanstuck, and are attending to Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Homestuck (which would have been cool), so I'm "stuck" here by writing fan fictions about this great work instead. On with the story****‼****!**

The boy was ten years old and his name was Karkat Vantas and in this moment he was trying to sleep. He layed like this for hours, starring at the wall and with a sigh he gave up any ideas of sleep, so he stood out of bed, took on some clothes and went downstairs.

Karkat looked around in the dark kitchen, wondering if he should eat a snack or something, but tossed that idea away too.

Not knowing, what to do, he put on his jacket, and went outside. He walked around outside for hours, until he got bored and walked home, and sneaked up the stairs, but he was only half the way up, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Can't sleep?" Karkat stopped on one of the steps, turned around and faced his adoptive dad. The huge, white crab-looking creature looked at him with concern.

"NO. THOSE FUCKING NIGHTMARES ARE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME." He answered. The creature nodded. He was familiar with his son's nightmares. They had been there in some years now. None of them could actually remember when they started. They had tried everything they could think of, but nothing helped, so now it was an everyday-thing.

"Wants some hot chocolate?" the white crab asked.

"YEAH, THAT WOULD BE FUCKING AWSOME, CRABDAD." Karkat's voice was always raised, almost yelling, even when he wasn't angry.

They sat in the living room, with a mug of steaming chocolate each, watching "How to lose a guy in 10 days". Karkat was the one, who picked it. He really liked those chick flicks, even though, he would never admit it. And of course: He wouldn't call them chick flicks, but "romantic comedies". The boy's empty mug was standing on the coffee table, while he rested against his father's shell. It was really hard, but with a pillow between the shell and his head, it could be comfortable.

After a few minutes, the crab could hear slow breathing from the boy. He looked down and saw that Karkat was asleep. _Maybe he can sleep without nightmares the rest of the night? _Crabdad thought, while making himself comfortable without waken his sleeping son.

~Naknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknanaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknaknak~

Karkat woke up the next morning with the sound of something, tapping on the window. Recognizing the sound, Karkat hurried out of the blanket that was wrapped around him and ran over to the window, where he found, what he expected: An owl. Not any special race. Just a brown one, but Karkat recognized it as an owl from his brother's school.

Trying to hide his excitement, he opened the window so the bird could come inside. The bird flew around in the living room, before it landed on Karkat's shoulder. A letter was secured to its leg.

_To Karkat Vantas_

It read. Knowing, it was from his older brother Kankri, he quickly released the letter from the owl, which flew out. Without any hesitation, he opened the envelope and began to read:

_Hell9 Karkat._

_I want y9u t9 kn9w, that everything here is g9ing as it sh9uld. T9m9rr9w, the exams will 6egin, s9 if I were a n9rmal student, I w9uldn't even have the time, t9 write y9u this letter, 6ut as we 69th kn9w, I am n9t. Furtherm9re y9u sh9uld kn9w, that I t9ld the 9wl t9 return t9 the sch99l, as s99n, as y9u g9t the letter, 6ecause I am n9t waiting f9r y9ur answer, since y9u never answer them anyways._

_When y9u get y9ur letter fr9m the sch99l, I will 6e there, s9 I can guide y9u in the right direction, making sure 9f that y9u will 6ehave, when y9u enter here. I expect y9u to f9ll6w the rules, 6ecause I d9 n9t want my 6r9ther t9 6e kicked 9ut, 6ef9re I graduate, 6ut as l9ng, as y9u f9ll9w my guidance, n9thing will happen. When this is said, I wil-_

The letter was much longer, but Karkat simply didn't care. He skimmed the rest of the letter, just in case of that there actually was something important there. He doubted and he didn't get disappointed. His annoying brother was blabbering about how awsome an older brother he was, and that Karkat was very lucky to have someone like him.

"ASSHOLE" Karkat mumbled. Despite the fact, that Kankri was very annoying, Karkat always enjoyed getting letters from him. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas, and after all, they were a family. This was of course something, he would never tell his older brother.

"Shrieeeeeeeeeeeek!" Oh, Crabdad was awake. The crab could speak English, but since his sons could understand (and speak) his shrieking language, he only speaked English, when it was necessary or it was something serious.

"GOOD-FUCKING-MORNING CRABDAD" Karkat said and handed him the letter, knowing, that the crab would enjoy reading it. As long the annoying words were on the paper, would be more precisely to say. None of them did really enjoyed Kankri's so-called "lectures" as Karkat would say: "They were a pain in the ass".

"I am going to the library, Crabdad" Karkat said and headed out of the door, before his dad could argue with him. There was no way, the crab would follow him outside; if people saw the huge creature, it would probably create mass-panic, which was something the Vantas would do anything to prevent.

So instead of, everyone knowing that he lived with a giant crab, Kankri and he told everybody, that their dad suffered from a rare skin condition. Everybody seemed to believe this lie.

Karkat reached the library a few minutes after and the librarian greeted him nicely.

"Oh, hello Karkat! What do you want to read today?" her name was Dodd and was one of the few that were nice to the weird boy. Most people were afraid of the Vantas family, mostly because strange things always happened around them. Things you could call magic, if you believed in such things. One thing, that didn't help Karkat's reputation was, that he always got into fights.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD SUGGEST?" Dodd was also one of the few people, Karkat actually was nice around.

"Hmmm… Well we got some new books under your favorite section" she said and grabbed five books, all under the same topic: Magic.

Karkat thanked her, borrowed the books and was about to leave, when Dodd stopped him. He returned to her desk.

"Karkat, I want you to know, that your eyes are beautiful, and you should never let anyone tell you different. You are a very special boy. Special in the good way." She smiled and let him go, his head full of thoughts. It was the first time, she had told him something like that. Normally it was just something, she would say to everyone, like "Have a really good day", "You are such a nice boy" and things like that, that could cheer him up a bit. He had never expected that she would comment his eyes, and even say that they were beautiful.

With his hands full of books, the shadow of a smile on his lips and bright red eyes, piercing the sky, he walked home, in a mood lighter than it had been for years.

5


	2. Chapter 1: Sneaky little snakes

Chapter one: Sneaky little snakes.

**I'm back****‼****! Nothing has really happened yet, but don't worry! Things WILL happen. Later you will meet the rest of the trolls, the kids and also the cherubs (but not in this chapter, and neither the next one)! Yes, they will all come to Hogwarts! Just to make things clear: The teachers are (sort of) the same (I might change some of them, so it fits this fanfic), but a lot of the students (sort of all the important ones) are changed and replaced with trolls, humans or cherubs. The plotline will be changed, but there will be a lot of things that will be recognizable, but I might make it different, because of the different characters. **

**It will not be like Harry is Karkat, Ronald is John, or something like that. There will maybe be some characters, where you would say, Tavros is just like Neville****‼****! But you will see when time comes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling does. Not me. Her. Why can't I be her?!) or Homestuck (Hussie does. And since I'm female, there is no way, I can be him. Yes, I am also disappointed…), but I DO own this piece of fan fiction.**

**Karkat: ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FUCKING STORY, FUCKFACE, OR WILL YOU JUST BLABBER OUR EARS OFF, LIKE KANKRI?!**

**Me: Sorry! I am on it****‼****!**

**Karkat: I BETTER FUCKING HOPE YOU ARE! OR ELSE I WILL SUMMON MILES OF RAGE SNAKES TO SHOKE YOU TO DEATH!**

**Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3****‼‼‼ 4R3 YOU M4D K4RKL3S?**

**Me:…. Okaaayyyyyy…. On with the story****‼‼**

Karkat was still looking at the sky, when he catched movements on both sides of him. He was walking in the park, so it wasn't so strange, except for the fact, that the movements followed him. Neither did he speed up or slow down. By now, he already knew, who it could be, and with those guys, it's a good idea to never show any feelings.

"Hey freak!" Karkat didn't respond. He just kept walking, not walking faster or slower. He had tried this too many times.

"I said "hey". It's only polite to answer" the boy grabbed Karkat's shoulder and forced him to stop and turned him around so they faced each other.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK ME ANY FUCKING THING. SO THERE IS NO WAY, YOU SHOULD EXPECT A FUCKING ANSWER, BUT SINCE I'M ALREADY TALKING TO YOU, DIPSHIT, I CAN START TO ASK YOU, WHAT A SHITASS LIKE YOU, WANT: SO, WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?" Karkat spoke. This was how he usually tried to work things out with these boys. Trying to make them confused by everything he said, and hoping, they would leave him alone and not kick his ass. Mostly it ended up, them kicking his ass.

"I just want to chat" the boy said and smirked. It was clear, he didn't only want to chat. His hair was blonde, but you could see the brown rodents, so it was pretty clear, he died it. His eyes were brown, but they had an evil glimpse in them. Oh, and he was way taller than Karkat. And stronger. And he had four friends with him, who were also bigger and stronger, than Karkat: There was no way, he could beat them up. His life sucked.

"OKAY. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO CHAT ABOUT, THEN?" Karkat asked. His voice was demanding, like if he was the one, who was in control.

"You shouldn't really speak like that. You are outnumbered; I'm the one, who control the situation. And if you're not watching your tongue, you'll end up losing it. Or get yourself killed, like your parents. I'm sure of, that they couldn't shut up either." The boy smirked, waiting for the reaction, that didn't come.

A moment passed, while none of the boys moved. The annoying boy looked disappointed, of not getting the response, he wanted. Well… disappointed in an angry way.

"WHAT? OH, YOU WANT ME TO SHIT SCISSORS AND GO ON A RAGE MURDERER? SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOUR LAZY ASS THAT I WON'T KILL YOU YET, BUT THAT SHIT IS OLD LIKE THE FUCKING DEVIL HIMSELF. YOU MAYBE THOUGHT THAT I WAS SOME KIND OF SHITTY PANSY THAT NEVER HEARD FUCKHEADS LIKE YOU, INSULT THEM? THAT IS LIKE BELIEVING IN THAT CREEP SANTA CLAUS! HE EXISTS JUST AS MUCH AS FLYING, ONE-ARMED DOGS! SO BEFORE YOU START EATING SHIT AND THROWING THE LEFTOVERS AFTER ME, USE YOUR FUCKING THINKPAN FOR ONCE! _YOU_ ARE THE FUCKTARD THAT KEEPS BUGGING ME ABOUT THE UNMOVING CORPSES OF MY DEAD PARENTS FOR YEARS! DID I RESPOND ANY DIFFERENT THOSE TIMES? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! HURRAY! CHANGE OF TOPIC: CAN I ORDER MY LEGS TO IN THE DIRECTION, I WANT TO, OR DO YOU STILL HAVE SOME CRAZY MAGICAL POWERS, THAT FORCES ME TO STAY STILL LIKE A SHITTY BRICK WALL?!" Karkat wasn't even angry. He just rambled a lot of shit off of him, turned around to leave. The other one's face was priceless.

A big hand grabbed his arm and he sighed. Why couldn't they just leave him the fuck alone? When would they figure out, that they couldn't break him with their shit? Words didn't affect him.

"Simon?" the hand that was holding Karkat's arm's owner asked their leader. Didn't know, what to do.

"What?!" Simon barked. Well, he didn't bark literally. It could be fun, but the world didn't make things happen, just because they were funny, but you know, what I mean.

The bigger boy nodded in Karkat's direction, and Simon got his face right.

"You think you're a comedian, huh?!" he asked. Karkat shook his head.

"NO. I DON'T. IF I WERE A FUCKING COMEDIAN, DO YOU THINK, I WOULD BE HERE ON THIS SHITYARD? APPARENTLY YOU ARE WAY MORE LOST, THAN I EVER THOUGHT ABOUT YOU, BUT WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR NON-EXISTENCE BRAIN? YOU LEARN SOME NEW SHIT EVERY FUCKING DAY!"

"_AND NOW, WHEN WE ARE AT IT, CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?"_ the last words came out with a weird hissing. His eyes weren't focusing at the other boy, but something in his pocket. It looked like a thin rope or something like that.

It looked like the other boy, saw that same hissing like an insult or a threat, because a moment later, his fist was solid planted in Karkat's face. He commanded the other boys to hold the boy down, while he kicked him, yelled at him, hit him and kicked him once more, just to be sure. Karkat tried not to scream in pain, but when the other boy kicked him for the last time, a long scream escaped from his throat and it felt like a lot energy, that before was captured inside broke free at the same time.

Karkat didn't hear the other boy's scream or whining. It felt like none of his body functions were working, as they should. He was tired and his whole body hurt, but a voice wanted his attention.

"_Wake up! Wake up sssilly human!_" Karkat mumbled something that could be "please let me sleep". Wait, no it couldn't! Hahahahah‼! What a stupid thought. We all know Karkat. He doesn't speak like that! It was probably something like "fuck off! I'm sleeping!"

"_No, I'll not! Wake up! I wanna talk with you!"_ the voice was annoying, but it wouldn't leave him alone. Karkat opened his eyes. There was nothing there. Only dirt, grass, a brown piece of leash with darker spots and some leaves from last year. Wait, did that leash just move?! No way. He was tired, and the world was spinning. His head was just messing with him. Cautiously, he stood up and looked around. He groaned silently all thanks to the pain. His whole body didn't hurt so much anymore. Now, it was only those places,

Simon's fists and kicks had hurt him. Right now, Karkat was really glad, that the other boy couldn't kick so hard. If he could, Karkat would probably cough up blood right now.

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? OR AM I BEGINNING TO HEAR VOICES_?"

"_No. I am right here. No not that way! Look down! Look down!_" Karkat looked down. As said before there were only dirt (and a lot of it!), grass, leaves and a piece of leas- wait! No way! It moved again! The leash was – a snake?! What?! It- it could talk?! How?

"_DID YOU JUST… TALK_?" Karkat asked carefully.

"_Yes I did! Hi there!_" the snake said.

**A/N: Yes! I just gave you all a cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I will try to update as quick, as I can! **

**Okay, I just want to make everything clear: I **_**DO**_** believe in Santa, but Karkat doesn't. **

**Okay? Did that make everything clear to you guys (and girls, of course ^^)? I do not want to stab anybody´s dreams to death, because Santa really **_**DOES**_** exist! And as we all know, one-armed, flying dogs exist too (oh, hello there Jack!).**

**And if you do not share the same opinion as me, do not burn me, okay? Thank you.**

**And I am truly sorry, if am making the characters too OOC! Give me a comment, and I will try my best to fix it, or at least, give you an explanation on, why they are, as they are.**

**Before I end this note, I want to make a request! I seriously need your help! Which House do you think, the characters belong to? This counts trolls (also ancestors), the kids and Cherubs. You don't need to give all of them a House, but it will be a great help! Already now, I want to give my thanks! ^^ Cyber-candy to everybody, who helps me (or just reviews, but those, who helps me, will get some more)!**

**And sorry for talking so much. Maybe I am developing some kind of Kankri-syndrome?**

**Well… over and out TL! :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Talk to the snake

Chapter two: Talk to the snake.

**Okay. I just want to tell you all something: I am very sorry for the OC's, but I needed some fuckers to shit misery all over this fanfic. And no, I am not dragging Karkat through Hell, just because, I want to. DO remember that Karkat is not like anyone else in the town. Weird shit happens around him and he has red eyes, so it is only natural, that some kids will mock him. These kids are just more evil, than other kids.**

**And I am sorry, if someone got offended, because I named the bully Simon. Apologizes for everybody, who is named Simon, or knows somebody named Simon, and know him as a nice guy. I just needed a name, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Homestuck nor Harry Potter (we all know who owns them, so no point in telling).**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"_DID YOU JUST… TALK?" Karkat asked carefully._

"_Yes I did! Hi there!" the snake said._

Karkat opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked pretty much like a fish on land.

"_YOU CAN SPEAK?! B-BUT HOW? WHY ARE YOU NOT IN A CIRCUS OR SOME OTHER SHITTY, __FUCKED__-UP PLACE LIKE THAT_?!" Karkat couldn't believe that he was talkingto a snake, but on the other hand, who would? And even, if they would believe it, anyone, who heard about it, would think, they were insane.

"_Asss I told you before, yesss, I can ssspeak, but you misssunderssstand me. You're the firssst one, I __can hear__and__ underssstand. __My__ whole life, I thought, humansss were sssome kind of weird creaturesss, __unable to speak__. Ssso, right now, I'm jussst asss confusssed asss you. And now, may I asssk you; How can you be able to ssspeak my language, human?_"the snake said with a hiss, that, apparently, was characteristic for speaking snakes.

A thought hit Karkat. Why was the snake there?

"_You don't know either? Well enough chit-chatting about, who can ssspeak and who cannot, becaussse in thisss whole confusssion, we forgot to introduce our sselvesss! You firssst, human!_" the snake said.

"_FUCK. IT LOOKS LIKE, YOU REALLY __**CAN**__ FUCKING SPEAK. I JUST THOUGHT, IT MIGHT BE SOME KIND OF KNIFE-KILLING JOKE THAT WANTED TO CUT ME INTO PIECES, TO SEE IF I WERE FUCKING GREEN INSIDE! OH WOW! SURPRISE! I'M FUCKING RED INSIDE! AND WHAT IS THAT RED LIQUOR THAT IS RUNNING OUT OF MY BODY? OH WELL, IT'S PROBABLY NOT IMPORTANT!" _Karkat could have continued like this for hours, if the snake wasn't starring at him.

He paused. Spitting out shit like that, was a really bad habit of his.

"_KARKAT VANTAS. WHAT IS YOURS?_"

"_Hello Karkat. My name isss Sssylvia. Nice to meet you_" if snakes could smile, this snake did. In moments like these, Karkat would grab and shake the introducer's hand, but since that same introducer was a snake, he simply nodded in response. From the name, he could tell, the little snake was female. He couldn't tell from the voice before, because her voice was weird and so snak- no, I'm NOT going to say "snake-like"! Confession time! Okay, I WAS going to say "snake-like", but it sounded so stupid, so I tried to stab it to death, before it came out of my mouth… but now, he had a name, and Sylvia sounded pretty much like a girl's name.

Before Karkat could answer the little female snake, a hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing with my snake?!" the voice yelled. It was that Simon boy. Hmmm… so the snake was his?

"WELL, I'M FUCKING SORRY ABOUT THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO START A FUCKING CONVERSATION WITH YOUR LITTLE SNAKE!" Karkat answered. This time, his voice didn't sound weird.

"Ha. Ha. You're funny. You had a conversation with Razor, huh? So after all, you **are **a demon. And here I thought, you just had creepy, wrong eyes and a habbit to destroy things, without touching 'em" Simon said. Karkat furrowed his brows. Razor? That sounded like a boy's name. Simon thought the snake was a boy? Well, time to smash that knowledge to small pieces.

"YOU DO FUCKING KNOW, THAT YOUR CREEPY SNAKE IS A GIRL, NAMED SYLVIA, RIGHT? HOW CAN YOU THINK, SHE'S A BOY, NAMED RAZOR?! YOU MUST BE A FUCKING RETARDED TOILET, IF YOU COULD GET THAT WRONG!" Karkat tried to wriggle out of the other boy's grasp, but it was too strong. Did I ever mention that the boy was bigger and stronger, than our hero? Yes. Yes I did.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You were the retarded idiot, who were hissing at my snake! Probably thinking, you could speak with him!" Simon shouted so his spit flew. Karkat were so "lucky", that some of it hit his face and he grumbled under his breath.

Realization smacked Karkat right in his face. Could it be? That it wasn't the snake, who spoke human, but Karkat that spoke snake**. **Sylvia told him the same thing, but he hadn't quite caught it. He was sort of freaked out at that moment.

"WELL SORRY, DIPSHIT. IT MUST HAVE BEEN ALL YOUR HALF-HEARTED KICKS THAT MADE ME HALLUCINATE. NOW LET ME DOWN, AND WE CAN GO OUR OWN WAYS, MAKING TIME PASS BY NEVER MEETING AGAIN IN OUR PATHETIC LIVES, OKAY?!" before Simon could answer, Karkat quickly turned around , so he was face-to-face with the other one and punched him in the gut.

Not expecting this, Simon let go of the smaller boy's shirt and fell down on the ground, arms around his stomach, gasping after air and trying not to cry.

"DON'T EVER TRY TO CROSS MY PATH AGAIN, FUCKFACE" Karkat said and faced the little snake again.

"_SO THIS IS YOUR RETARDED OWNER? I FEEL FUCKING SORRY FOR YOU RIGHT NOW; IT MUST BE SOME FREAKING KIND OF HELL. ONLY WORSE. MAYBE A ROLLERCOASTER FULL OF FLAMES, FUCKFACES, GLASS SWATH AND PAIN? ACTUALLY, I DON'T WANNA KNOW. KEEP THE INFO __TO__YOURSELF."_

"_You are an interesssting human, Karkat Vantasss, but you __shout__ too much._" Sylvia hissed, lifted its head and tilted it a bit. It took a while for Karkat to figure out, what she was doing: she was smiling. One of the corners of Karkat's mouth lifted slightly. Almost invisible, but it was there.

"_GOODBYE MISS SYLVIA. AND PLEASE BITE YOUR HUMAN FROM ME._" Karkat said, found his books spread all over the grass, but luckily unharmed, put them back on his arm and left. The snake herself tilted her head a bit more, in her own attempt to smile wider.

"_Goodbye massster Vantasss._" _What a nice boy. This time, he didn't even curse. _She thought and curved herself back into her owners pocket, but promised herself, if that same owner ever raised his voice in anger, while using her new friend's name, she would bite him. And she would of course keep her promise to bite him from Karkat. If she could, that thought would make her smirk evilly. The next couple of days will be fun.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Karkat yelled, when he entered the house, making sure no one was nearby, while the door was open. If somebody saw the white crab, it would only spread panic.

Crabdad answered with his usual shrieking, but before he could greet Karkat properly, the boy had disappeared to his room.

When he entered his room, he layed the books on his desk and tossed himself into bed. The movement made his sides hurt, but he had been through worse. Right now, he just needed some sleep. Maybe a lot of it.

With at second thought, he took off his turtleneck shirt to check up on his bruises. They weren't as bad, as they felt, but he knew that the next day, they would have the most interesting colors: something he didn't look forward to.

He pulled his shirt on again and buried himself under the blankets.

He was so exhausted, that he fell asleep almost immediately; not thinking twice about the nightmares, to come.

* * *

"Skreeeeeeeeik‼!" the sound startled Karkat; he almost flew out of bed. As soon he opened his eyes. It was evening, his bad mood was back, not even thankful to the dreamless sleep.

"WHY CAN'T THAT FUCKING CRAB LEARN TO WAKE PEOPLE UP, WITHOUT SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF THEM?" Karkat mumbled to himself. He put on a clean shirt with a cancer sign (his zodiac **- **sign) on it, and went downstairs, where the crab waited for him and by his side was a man, who was wearing a long, dark blue coat and a pointy hat. The man was a wizard.

**A/N: Okay: If somebody is confused, I am going to explain now. Karkat and Kankri are wizards, but they did not know it before, Kankri got HIS letter, about two years ago. Before that, they just knew, they were different and had to keep Crabdad a secret. Okay? Good. If you have any questions, do not wait to ask; I am here for the same. :) **

**Any reviews, please?**

**Over and out – TL.**

**Have a good day. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The new boy

Chapter three: The new guy.

**A/N: Hi! I am baaaaaaack****‼‼**** Mvahahahahaha! Hey, I just want to tell you guys, that I am the lucky "owner" of a beta reader! So if you guys are lucky, this story will hopefully no longer be filled with so many grammar mistakes. Hopefully. Heheh! ^^**

**Disclaimer: You guys had probably already read so many of those, so I do not think, there should be any reason to improve anything: I do not own either Homestuck or Harry Potter. :) That is it. Nothing more, nothing less.**

The man was a wizard. It was easily to tell. As long, Karkat could remember, those kind of men had visited their little family; to bring their Crabdad to his workplace, babysit the boys, while their guardian was gone and ask the two boysabout their day. It was only two years ago (when Kankri got his letter for Hogwarts) that they found out, what and who those men were.

"LET ME GUESS, YOU'RE GOING TO WORK? OKAY, BYE!" he didn't even wait for his "dad" to answer, and when he finished speaking, he turned around to leave the room, but the man stopped him.

"Hey kid, aren't ya´ saying properly goodbye to yer' old man? You didn't raise him well, did ya´ Crabby?" the wizard said. He was new at this, so he didn't know, this was normal for the little family. From Monday evening to Thursday evening, wizards from the Ministry of Magic would come and pick up his Crabdad, so he could go to work, while one of those wizards would stay behind, and look after Karkat.

Every week it was like this.

What Crabdad did at his work, was unknown for Karkat, but he never asked. There were just some things, you should never ask, because they were better of remaining unknown. And Karkat didn't care.

Crabdad screeched a goodbye at him, before he walked over to the van dressed in a big coat to hide his big body. Another reason, why he always worked at evenings and nights: there were less people to see him.

"By the way; my name is Diamond Droog. Nice to meet you" the wizard said and hold out his hand so Karkat could shake it, which he didn't. Karkat noticed that there was embroided some kind of a pale, red diamond on the chest of the man's blue cape. Okay? His name was Diamond, and he had a diamond on his cape? How stupid was that?

"YEAH, WHATEVER"

"Hey kid! We have another kid with us. Wanna let him in and know him a bit?" Droog asked. Karkat thought about this for a second or two. Then, he slammed the door.

"NO" he said. He didn't even shout, but still high enough, for itto be heard, through the door. They asked him and they got an answer. He didn't need another person in his life to mock him and his demonic eyes. Crabdad screeched from outside, telling him to open the door and greet this new person.

"FINE, FUCKFACE! I'M OPENING THE DOOR NOW!" He slammed it open in anger, just to let the stranger know, how little he wanted to get to know him.

Outside stood Droog and a tall boy (Crabdad already in the van), who was wearing some black, weird polka-dotted pajamas-like pants and a black t-shirt with a purple cute-looking clown printed on it. (Well others would maybe think of it as cute) Karkat didn't really like clowns. They were kind of creepy and it looked like this boy was obsessed with them; white, clown-makeup was covering his face. At least he didn't seem like he wanted to kill everyone with a chainsaw, which made Karkat relax a little bit. Only a little.

Instead of having a murderous expression plastered across his face, he looked dreamy, not focusing on anything, just smiling a big, lazy smile. Thick, dark-brown hair covered his head; it looked like it had a will of its own. A bit like Karkat's messy hair. The boy's was just longer, reaching his shoulders.

The boy's eyes were dark-purple, almost black, there was a gentle gleam in them, warm and friendly.

"Kid, this is Gamzee Makara. He is a wizard like you and your brother, he's the same age as you, so you two will be in the same year at Hogwarts. His father is working tonight, so I bought him with me, okay kid?" that was not a question; it was more like a "friendly" suggestion you had no choice but to obey. "Now; be nice!" Diamond Droog explained fast, without even taking the time to breath.

"HELLO. AND GOODBYE" Karkat was about to close the door again, but the wizard put his foot between the door and the doorframe.

"Don't you dare to close that door, kid!" as he said it he had a dangerous glimpse in his eyes. Karkat grumbled in response, but let them in.

* * *

_**Gamzee's POV (He is not the one talking. I am, but you guys will be able to know his thoughts or some shit like that. Maybe)**_

There was this strange, small kid in front of him. Bruises painted his face, with colors stretching from blue purplish to black. Some of them were new, others older. Gamzee wondered for a second, how the boy got them, but dropped the thought. If the boy wanted to tell him, he would, but first, they had to get to know each other. The boy had black hair, that didn't seem to suffer from gravity and looked like, it had never seen a brush in its whole life. He was wearing grey pants and a black, shirt with a Cancer-sign on it. But the most conspicuous about the boy, was his eyes. They had the brightest red he'd ever seen. Those eyes were like small, miracles.

Gamzee didn't mind the boy's anger. His own dad was angry all the time and violent too, but with this boy, it was different. The anger wasn't _deep_ if you could say it like that. It was more like some kind of shell.

His thoughts was interrupted by the boy (the weird diamond-wizard called him "kid", but Gamzee was pretty sure, it wasn't his real name), who tried to close the door, but Drug (was that his name? Weird. Or was it something else? Nah, it didn't matter) used his foot to stop him from doing so (didn't stuff like that kind of hurt?The boy was after all trying to slam the door pretty hard).

After a lot of shouting, the boy led them in. As soon, the wizard who was driving the can-like thing on wheels, saw Karkat letting the people in, he drove off.

"HELLO, FUCKFACES. MY NAME IS NOT "KID" AS YOU CALLED ME, DROOG, BUT KARKAT VANTAS. YOU GOT IT? AND NO, IT'S NOT FUCKING NICE TO MEET YOU, SO DON'T HOPE, I WILL BE NICE TO YOU." The small boy said and shut the door behind them.

**Yes****‼! ****Gamzee is in the house! Literally! Heheh! I hope you guys like him! **

**And yes, Droog is there. It will all make sense later. Like, much later.**

**A lot of thanks to girafbillen (the giraffebeetle (she is Danish, just like me)), Scratchintime and of course GamzeeMakaraBardOfRage! A lot of cyber hugs and – candy to you all****‼****! By the way: I still need help, about which houses the trolls, kids and cherubs should be in. I have my own ideas, but I want to hear yours too.**

**I wish a nice day to all of you.**

**Over and out- TL.**


	5. Chapter 4: Shit happens

Chapter 4: Shit happens.

**A/N: Okay, I just want to tell all of my readers, that it is like 00:09 so sorry if it is shit. I totally blame the lack of sleep.**

**Just a quick disclaimer: The only thing, I own of all this, is my own words. :) **

**I am already done with this chapter (as you can see), so I thought you would be happy, if I updated a day before :) **

_Normal third person POV. Accept it._

Karkat was pissed. First: there was a new wizard, he didn't know, in his house, who was going to babysit him or some shit like that. The fucker was really annoying, because he kept calling him "kid". Second: there was this weird kid, named Gamzee Makara. According to the wizard, the kid was a "pureblood". Karkat thought about it for a few seconds. He guessed, that "pureblood" meant that you were a wizard with wizards as parents. And maybe no non-magical people in their bloodline, or some shit like that. The point was that Gamzee looked stoned, and starred at Karkat's eyes. They are red, so get the fuck over it!

Third: there is not always supposed to be three reasons! So just cut your crap!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Karkat yelled at the boy, really pissed. The other kid just smiled and said some shit about miracles. Karkat sighed deeply and walked deeper in to the dark house; all the curtains were drawn in front of the window, all in order to keep curious eyes out, so they wouldn't notice Crabdad.

"OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO DO? WATCH A MOVIE OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?" Karkat asked, trying to get a response out of the clown-boy. The boy just smiled and nodded once.

* * *

The clown-boy smiled (wait, that is not even something new. That fucker smiled ALL. THE. FUCKING. TIME.), when he saw Karkat's taste in movies. Karkat was about to go into a rage-rant, but Gamzee calmed him down with a "Chill bro, chill. It's motherfucking cool". Gamzee spoke a bit weird, and didn't keep one tone, but kept change his tone of voice. In the beginning, it had almost annoyed Karkat to death, but he got used to it after a while.

After four hours of watching movies (all different genres, while wathing the movies, they asked each other questions), the two of them had had gotten to know each other a little better. It looked like that neither of them had ever gone to a school; Gamzee's dad was too proud of the whole "pure-blood thing", so he wouldn't accept his son to be infiltrated with those dirty "muggles". It seemed that muggles was non-magical people. Karkat was simply home-schooled by Crabdad and Kankri, which explained his weird vocabulary. He had some total different words for animals. A dog for example was a woof-beast and a cat was a paw-beast. All animals were beasts and defined by the sound they made or how they looked. The low kid knew the "real" words (those "real" words would never be the real ones for him), but didn't care, so when he was at home he just used the ones, he learned from Crabdad.

"So your motherfucking lusus-dad, taught you those word?" Gamzee asked. Karkat learned from the wizards that came visiting them, that Crabdad was a creature, called a lusus, which he told Gamzee.

"YEAH. IT WAS THOSE FUCKING WORDS HE GREW UP WITH, SO OF COURSE, IT WAS THOSE FRIGGING WORDS, HE TAUGHT US. IT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO LEARN THE WORDS, EVERYONE ELSE IS USED TO."

Karkat became aware of a grumble from Gamzee's stomach. Their "babysitter" was asleep, doing a fucking great job. Or something. Nope. Not doing a good job.

"ARE YOU HUNGRY?" wasn't that a bit obviously? Becoming aware of this, Karkat didn't wait for response.

"COME. I WILL MAKE SOME FUCKING FOOD FOR YOU. I JUST HOPES, IT'S EDIBLE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THROW YOUR GUTS UP IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD, WHILE YOU ARE COUGHING YOUR REMAINING HOURS AWAY." well, wasn't that just a nice picture?

"I'm sure your food is full of miracles!" the clown boy answered. Karkat sighed and led the way into the kitchen, were he opened the fridge.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? MEAT? CEREAL? WE ALSO HAVE SOME BREAD… NO WAIT, IT'S MOLDY. I DON'T THINK, WE SHOULD EAT THAT…" the short boy didn´t wait for an answer. He just took out the meat.

"I'M JUST GOING TO MAKE SOME KIND OF SHIT" he mumbled.

"That would be a motherfucking miracle Karbro" Gamzee's smile just got a bit wider, if that was even possible, when he came up with a nickname for his new "bestest friend" as he called him in his foggy thoughts.

The so-called "shit" Karkat was going to make, turned out to be some kind of stew. He didn't follow any recipe, just plopping different ingredients in the food. Gamzee was surprised, that Karkat actually could make food and saw it like a miracle too. That clown did seriously have some issues. How could he even be high, all day? After their babysitter had fallen asleep, Karkat had asked the clown, what he was high on. The answer was simple, but not satisfying: "Just all those motherfucking miracles around me, best friend". Karkat ignored the last two words. How long had they known each other? Four fucking hours!

The stew was finally ready and Gamzee layed the table, while Karkat went into the living room and slapped the sleeping wizard over the back of his head to wake up.

"THE FOOD IS READY FUCKFACE. NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO THE TABLE, BEFORE I SHOW YOU THE WAY, WHILE KICKING YOU ALL THE WAY DOWN TO HELL, WHERE EVERYBODY WILL TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE, IN HOPE TO GET BACK TO THE LIVING AND DRAG YOU WITH THEM, SO THEY CAN KILL YOU BY THEIR OWN HANDS, BECAUSE YOU MISSED THE CHANCE TO TASTE MY HORRIBLE FOOD. AND THAT IS NOT A CHANCE YOU CAN DITCH, LIKE EVER, IN YOUR PATHETIC AND MISERABLE LIFE." Wow. That kid really did have some issues.

They ate in silence. Well, almost in silence. To no one's surprise, Gamzee said that the stew was made of miracles that lightened his world, while Karkat just looked at his guest, like he was insane, which he (maybe?) also was.

After they had eaten, Gamzee and Karkat cleaned up the kitchen (well, it was mostly Karkat, Gamzee was just in the way in his attempts to help. Even though the clown was a pain in the ass, Karkat appreciated the "help"), the boys went to sleep, Karkat took the floor in his room and Gamzee took his bed after Karkat had gone on another ranting about how the guests should always sleep in the bed. The angry boy was not so mean like he wanted to look like.

* * *

Gamzee's father was not going to get home the next two weeks, so they decided that Gamzee should stay a bit longer. How much longer, they would figure out in time. In those days, the two of them grew close and talked and yelled (you know, who did what) like, they had known each other all their life. After a few days, Karkat learned, that Gamzee didn't mean anything, when he called people (or things for the matter) for motherfucker. It was a bit like, when Karkat insulted his new friend, every time the named one did something, the shortie wasn't fond of. Nothing really happened until the fifth day, Gamzee was there (one of the days, Droog took Gamzee home, so he could get some clean cloth, since there was no way, he could fit Karkat's). They were running out of supplies, so Karkat had to get in to town to get some. Gamzee wanted to go with him, but Karkat insisted, it would only take twenty minutes or so, therefore it would be pointless for Gamzee tagging along.

It has now been half an hour since he went out, so Karkat should be back by now, and Crabdad was going to worry off his shell, so Gamzee decided to try, find his bestest friend. To tell the truth, the clown was also worried about his bro. He had seen the bruises, so he had his worries, what was going on.

He searched the city on the way to the shop (he was guided by several strangers. Finding way had never been the clown's greatest strength.)

"-Demon! That is all you are, with those frigging, red eyes!" _red eyes? Karbro!_ _If they even dared to go near his bro, he would tear them apart!_ Rage was building up, inside Gamzee. He ran as quickly as he could, towards the voice.

He hoped, he was wrong, unfortunately he wasn't. Five boys were surrounding Karkat, all of them, bigger than him. None of them had seen Gamzee yet. One of the boys stood directly in front of Karkat and Gamzee guessed, he was the boy that insulted his friend, and probably also the leader.

Despise his situation, Karkat didn't look scared. Just angry, bored and annoyed, like if he had tried this many times before. _…many times before…?_ Something inside Gamzee snapped. _These were the boys, who hurt Karkat?!_ With quick steps, full of rage Gamzee ran towards the boys, but before he could reach them, two of the boys reached out and grabbed Karkat, so he couldn´t escape and the leader punched Karkat right in the face.

The punches continuously rained down on the little boy, and Karkat couldn't do anything to stop it. The leader, also known as Simon, raised his fist to land yet another hit on Karkat, but he couldn't move his hand. Something was holding it back, or rather: some_one_ was holding his fist back, refusing to let it go.

"Who are you?! Let go of me! Who do you think, you're touching?!" The leader snarled, when he saw, who was holding him: a weird boy, with thick, dark hair and clown makeup painted in his face, making it look like, he was smiling, but in this moment, the stranger (we all know, it's our favorite clown, Gamzee. And yes, boys: You do also think he is cool. You have no other choice :O)) looked like he was going to kill somebody and the makeup made him look insane instead of happy.

"GAMZEE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET THE HELL OUT" Karkat was worried about his friend (he had finally accepted, Gamzee was his friend. Say "hurray" everyone!), not wanting him to get the same treatment as himself. The boy was tall, yes, but he was also very thin. There was no way, he could take down all five boys, even if Karkat helped him out.

"Oh, so the clown is your friend, demon?" Simon said and smirked. You should think it was impossible for Gamzee to be even angrier, than he already was, but it was possible. If there was a single chance, Gamzee wouldn't have killed them, that chance was gone now. No one, MOTHERFUCKING NO ONE! should EVER lay a finger on HIS motherfucking best friend and call him a demon‼!

"Don't motherfucking ever call Karbro that again!" Gamzee whispered. If Simon listened, it would have been easy for him to hear the dangerous tone in the voice, but he ignored it.

"What? Oh, so you don't want me, to call the freak a demon, huh? Too bad, I already did!" as soon, he had said the words, a fist hit his face with so much force, that he fell to the ground. Oh, they were so dead now.

**Hello dear readers. I actually have nothing to say.**

**Over and out – TL**

**Ps: Everybody! Yes, I am talking to YOU guys! Have a nice day, night, afternoon, or whatever the time is, wherever you are, when you are reading this. C:**


	6. Chapter 5: Fight Back

Chapter 5: Fight back.

**UPDATE****‼****: Hey, guys! I just want to say, that the last five chapters (well, four chapters and a prologue) have all been updated, and you can see the full explanation in chapter one in author's notes. Again: space-missing-mistakes: Not my fault. Fanfiction is just been a pain in the ass. One last thing; I really want to thank Scratchintime, girafbillen, GamzeeMakaraBardOfRage and Imagine-Davekat for helping me! :)**

**I gives you all my apologizes, if this chapter is shitty, but my beta-reader is busy, so I had to check if for mistakes myself; something that is doomed to go wrong. Again; I am sorry.**

**And, I do not own the web comic behind this fanfic; neither do I own the Harry Potter-books.**

After Karkat had bought everything they needed, he walked as fast as he could on his short legs. It had taking a bit longer than he had planned, because there had been so many people in the shop and he knew that Crabdad would be worried if he was too late. A worried Crabdad was not something, he wanted to deal with right now.

He had not even walked half the way, before he was stopped by a voice that was a bit too familiar to Karkat's taste. He scolded himself by being so careless, but was somehow reveled, by the fact, he made Gamzee stay at home. He would suffer from too much guilt, if something happened to his new friend, while being with him and not able to do anything to prevent it.

Karkat hadn't catched the spoken words, but the voice was still annoying. He turned around and stood face to face with the Simon-boy and the other four boys from the other day. He didn't know their names, but it didn't matter. The only reason, Simon brought them, was so they could beat him half to death.

"Sooo… little demon. Did you finally decide, it would be safe to go out again? Too bad, your decision was wrong, huh?" Simon said. Heheh "Simon said" Funny, huh? Okay, this was totally not the moment to make jokes!

"FUCK OFF DIPSHIT. I'M BUSY, SO I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING TIME TO PLAY YOUR GAMES."

"So you really believe you're something important, huh? You're nothing, but a piece of trash!"

"SAYS THE ONE, WHO SMELLS LIKE A FUCKING TRASHCAN"

"You are not in the place, to insult people, demon! That is all you are, with those frigging, red eyes!" Okay, this was getting old, really quickly. The other boy was either insulting his dead parents, or his eyes. Was it too big of a task, to come up with something new, for once? Apparently, it was.

With those thoughts in mind, Karkat didn't watch his surroundings as he should, but he thought, he saw a glimpse of a tall boy with long, messy hair and a clown shirt. _Gamzee?_ No, it couldn't be him. The boy was safe at home. Maybe it was a wish thought? No, way. Karkat could take care of himself. _Yeah, and you saw how perfectly fine, that went last time!_ Said his inner voice sarcastic.

"I believe, you need to see, how little worth, you are!" and with no more hesitation, two of the other boys grabbed his arms to keep him still, so there was no way for him to escape. Of course, he tried to break free and struggle as much, as possible, but the boys' grip was too strong.

The first hit found his face, quickly followed by more. In the stomach and head, but when Simon raised his fist again, he couldn't move. Someone was holding his arm back. Karkat's eyes widened, when he recognized his friend.

"Who are you?! Let go of me! You don't know, who you're touching!" Simon said, trying to sound brave and bossy.

"GAMZEE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET THE HELL OUT!" Karkat yelled. This wasn't happening, please say, this wasn't happening! What if Gamzee got hurt? He was so worried, that it was first now, he saw his friend's face. The rage burned inside him, and the eyes were full of hate… and murder. Shit. Those boys… were so screwed now…

"Oh, so the clown is your friend, demon?" that was defiantly a mistake from the older boy's side. Gamzee really looked pissed.

"Don't ever motherfucking call Karbro that again!" Gamzee whispered so low, that it was almost impossible for Karkat, to understand, what he was saying. His special way of speaking didn't make it any easier.

"What? Oh, you don't want me, to call the freak a demon, huh? Too bad, I already did!" Okay. There was absolutely no hope for the boy now.

As Karkat ends the thought, Simon fells to the ground by the hit from Gamzee. Wow. He didn't know, the other boy could hit so hard, but on the other side, Karkat had never seen Gamzee hit somebody before, or even use his strength.

Gamzee didn't stop there. He grabbed the two boys, who held Karkat by their shirts and told them to let go in his dangerous voice. They let go immediately (anything else would have been stupid) and as soon, Gamzee pushed them away from him, they fled.

When the others were gone, his attention was again on the leading kid. Again he grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him up to hit him. The boy was simply frozen in fear.

"GAMZEE, WAIT!" Karkat said, before his friend had the chance to hit the scared boy. Quickly, Karkat took over by grabbing the collar of the older boy.

"WHERE IS SYLVIA? IS SHE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW?" he asked, clearly a bit nervous.

"What? No. She's home" Simon mumbled in confusion. Karkat sighed in relief.

"GOOD. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO FUCKING CONTINUE" the clown hit the boy once more, and was again interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing to my son, punk?!" a man yelled. He was in the thirties, had pale skin and his face was nothing ordinary, but something that catched you eyes, was his bright, green suit. Fuck. Karkat knew this guy. It was doc Scratch, headmaster of the local school, called Prospit. Oh, and he was also the father of Simon. That was maybe important information.

Luckily the old guy seemed to guess, what could have happened, by noticing the bruises on Karkat's face, both new and old. He actually had an idea of, it happening, but he never had a chance to catch his son in the act. He would be a pretty stupid dad, if he hadn't noticed his son missing a lot of classes the school, he rules. Wow. And that didn't sound like an evil villain. Nope. Not at all.

Karkat managed to calm Gamzee down enough to let go of the boy. Not because he wanted to, but it might look a bit bad, if Gamzee tried to kill Scratch's son in front of his eyes.

Gamzee tried to explain things as good, he could manage. Doc Scratch was surprisingly understanding, he was apparently knowing of his son's behavior, but didn't think, it would go this far. He sounded apologizing, but still formal. It was his way of speaking: always better and smarter, than everyone else, like if he had all the answers. The yelling was only because of the concern of his son.

Doc Scratch leaved with his son and another apology. Gamzee turned around to face Karkat with a face cowered in concern.

"I'M OKAY, GAMZEE… BUT HEY… THANKS" the concern was washed away and replaced with a huge, toothy smile.

"You're welcome, motherfucking best friend" the short boy shock his head and a faint smile was showed on his lips.

**A/N: Yeah, I am sorry if the characters are too OOC! **

**Again, I will ask you: Which house do you want your favorite kid/troll/cherub to be in? And please give me your reason. :) That was all.**

**Over and out - TL**


End file.
